


one percent

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: jeno suggests adding a new thing to their sex life but renjun really doubts it's a good one





	one percent

renjun is very sceptical of this idea. he was very sceptical from the beginning, when jeno suggested it, and now, when he sits on the bed, wearing just pants, and looks over the devices jeno's prepared, his little confidence gets even less with each second.

“i'm not even going to ask what all these things are called”, he says pointing at the strange toys placed on their bed. there are not so many if them, but they still look... intimidating.

“you don't have to know the names”, jeno laughs climbing on the bed to sit opposite him, “just relax and enjoy”, he smiles and leans over to give renjun a short kiss.

“are men even sensitive to... all this?” renjun asks giving jeno an unsecure look. 

“injun-i, one percent of people can cum _only_ because their nipples are stimulated”, jeno gives him a meaningful look and wiggles his eyebrows.

“oh, that's… a lot”, renjun says thoughtfully and then sighs. “okay. do your worst then”, he chuckles sliding down on the sheets to lie flat.

“if you don't like it, just tell me, and we'll continue in a usual way. i can suck you off, for example”, jeno grins, and renjun rolls his eyes, smiling. but a blowjob seems indeed more appealing than the perspective of his nipples being tortured.

“tell me if it feels good or bad”, jeno says settling between his legs and hovering above renjun, who struggles not to look vulnerable, and gives him a long reassuring kiss. 

“okay”, renjun says smiling meekly and takes a deep breath.

jeno pecks him in the lips again before trailing wet kisses down his neck and collarbones. he strokes renjun's body with his hot palms, intentionally avoiding his crotch, and renjun feels the familiar shiver of anticipation running through his limbs. jeno stops when he gets to renjun's chest and looks up in renjun's eyes, silently asking for permission. renjun licks his dry lips and gives him a short nod, and jeno plants a kiss in the centre of his chest and moves to the right.

he starts with blowing cool air on renjun's nipple, while gently brushing his thumb against the skin a few centimetres further from it. he nuzzles over the nipple, slightly rubbing his cheek against it, and then gives it a swift lick before blowing again, making goosebumps run through renjun's skin. jeno gives renjun a quick look to check his reaction, but the boy seems to be okay, only his cheeks being pinker than usual. jeno lowers his head and opens his mouth to blow hot air before taking the nipple between his soft lips and coating it with saliva as he quickly licks it just with a tip of his tongue. 

“it's tickling”, renjun laughs short and fidgets a bit, so jeno has to let out his nipple from his hot wet mouth.

“it's because you're tensed”, jeno says and kisses renjun's chest. “can you relax for me, baby?” he whispers against renjun's nipple so his breath ghosts over it, and renjun exhales deep and nods, closing his eyes as his body goes pliant and soft.

jeno repeats everything he did but with renjun's left nipple, blows over and licks it, with no pressure applied, and this time it is different, not tickling at all and in general it—

“feels nice”, renjun says quietly, listening with closed eyes to the way his body reacts to jeno's touch. it got warmer, and every gentle lick makes him breathe a bit heavier.

jeno smilies, humming in acknowledgement, before he pulls away and takes a small bottle. he pours the transparent liquid on his fingertips and slathers them up before gently taking both renjun's nipples between his thumbs and index fingers and rubs the liquid over them. as soon as renjun feels the touch, he shivers, but jeno continues caressing his nipples adding just a bit of pressure.

“mint lube?” renjun asks, the cold wave which rushed through him fading away, and jeno nods.

“it encourages blood to the skin surface so they get more sensitive”, he smiles, rubbing circles on the nipples, and renjun chuckles.

“you did your homework”, he says and then moans quietly as jeno starts stroking his nipples with the flat of his palm, and, well, they do seem to become more sensitive.

“feel good?” jeno asks as he looks renjun in the eyes, keeping on his motions, and renjun licks his lips as his breath quickens.

“yeah”, he nods a few times, feeling his face gradually heat up, “yeah, it's good”, he says watching jeno stroke the areolas and then take his nipples between his fingers and glide them along the length. the sensation is smooth and slick, and renjun closes his eyes, moaning, and breathes out as jeno squeezes the tips ever so lightly. jeno repeats the moves encouraged by the reaction before he stops and leans back. renjun opens his eyes almost disappointed at the loss of the touch, but jeno quickly gets back, with two small violet toys in his hands.

“i'm going to use the suckers now, okay? it doesn't hurt, i promise”, he says, showing them to renjun, and renjun gives him an insecure look but still smiles.

“i trust you”, he answers and takes a breath to help him relax as the nervous tension starts getting back. jeno leans over to him and connects their lips before saying, “thank you, baby”, and judging by his serious look he really means it. 

he bends over renjun's chest and takes the sucker between his fingers, depresses the bulb at the top, presses it against the skin over the nipple and then releases it, so it sticks to the skin. he does the same with renjun's other nipple, and as renjun eyes the result of jeno's work, he chuckles and touches the suckers cautiously.

“it looks funny”, he says as jeno looks over him.

“and how does it feel?” he smiles pulling the suckers just a bit, making renjun emit a small whine.

“good. strange but good”, he answers confidently and holds out his hands to drag jeno closer, who gladly complies and presses his lips to renjun's mouth, kissing him slowly, with loud sloppy sounds of them sucking on each other's lips. renjun breathes out noisily and arches to rub his cock against jeno's thigh, but jeno softly pins him down, making him whimper at the rejection. jeno licks into renjun's mouth, fucking it with his tongue, and as he pulls away, when they both feel the lack of air, renjun notices arousal flood his body with a hot wave.

jeno sits up between renjun's legs and reaches his hands to slightly tug the suckers up, making renjun frown and whimper quietly as his nipples are sucked into the toys. his chest rises with his every breath, his gaze goes fuzzy, and he lets out a lewd moan when jeno slowly pulls the suckers up so they tug the nipples up a bit further before releasing them with a short squelching sound. renjun parts his lips to take a breath and tilts his head to look at his nipples, which are now puffy, with the skin around them getting a soft pink colour.

“they're so cute now”, jeno smiles admiring the sight and puts his hot palms right on renjun's nipples, applying a bit of pressure. renjun lets out a shaky breath, and then watches jeno take a petite black feather tickler before he first runs it over renjun's neck, shoulders and stomach with light swift moves and then ghosts it over renjun's chest. and if the strokes felt gentle and hardly noticeable against the skin, they feel a few times more intense when jeno runs it over renjun's puffy nipples. he caresses them meticulously, giving renjun quick subtle glances to control him, but renjun seems to enjoy it, emitting a moan each time the feathers glide over the tips of his nipples.

“jeno, i think i'm hard”, he looks at jeno, blushing and panting, and as jeno turns his eyes to renjun's cock, he sees it poking from the pants, with a small wet stain in the place where the head presses into the fabric.

“let's take them off then”, jeno says and takes the underwear off renjun, who feels his cock twitch when he notices the hungry stare jeno gives him. jeno then takes the last item, small nipple clamps connected with a thin silver chain, and turns to renjun.

“this might hurt a little”, he warns and apples the clamps to renjun's nipples only after receiving his positive nod. renjun winces when his nipples are squeezed by the clamps, but somehow this pain makes his breath hitch, in a good way.

“i like it”, he admits, looking at jeno shyly, who hums and then takes the chain to pull it down, slowly and gently. he gives renjun a cautious look, but the boy doesn't stop him, so he pulls the chain stronger, changing directions, and when he pulls it up, so that the nipples stretch a bit, renjun whimpers and shuts his eyes. jeno strokes his stomach, his tender touch contrasting with the stinging sensation on renjun's nipples, who looks at jeno with awaiting gaze, his face flushed and chest heaving.

“harder”, renjun pleads in a whisper, as if afraid of his own voice, and jeno takes the chain closer to the clamps themselves and pulls them up slowly, each time tugging them further and increasing the speed of the pulls.

“does it hurt?” jeno asks without stopping torturing renjun's sensitive nipples.

“it hurts, yes, it hurts so good”, renjun whines, squirming on the bed, not knowing whether to grab on the sheets or jeno's arms. the sensation of his nipples being abused is stingy and painful, but each time jeno pulls them up, he feels sharp pleasure rushing through his blood and making his neglected cock twitch.

“i didn't know you're such a painslut, injun-i”, jeno smirks and pulls the chain violently, making renjun sob, pain-pleasure mix causing his body tremble as his orgasm creeps down his back. he wants to cry when jeno stops, his cock red and pressed to his stomach, but jeno just takes off the clamps and changes them to his mouth and hand, as he bites on one renjun's nipple while pinching the other. renjun whimpers loudly, his breath fast and heavy, as he watches jeno taking his both nipples in his fingers and pinch them hard, first slowly, as he takes his time to savour the sight of renjun writhing under him, and then gradually making the pinches stronger and faster. and renjun is now a complete mess, ready to beg and cry, ready to do anything, only to get his release, which is so close but still a few moments away.

“what does my pretty painslut want?” jeno asks, reading renjun's pleading look, and renjun gives in and sobs.

“i want to cum jeno, please, want to cum”, he pleads while jeno continues to abuse his nipples, squeezing and pinching them so they are now swollen, with skin around being red, but he can't possibly say no to his baby. he reaches his hand down, and a few rapid strokes are enough for renjun to cum so hard that his body shakes a few seconds, arching, before he collapses on the bed, his eyes shut as he pants heavily. when he opens his eyes, he sees jeno right above him who smiles at him, amused.

“i still didn't make it to this one percent”, renjun chuckles and folds his weak arms around jeno, sighing in content.

“we can try next time”, jeno answers,leaning to land soft kisses on renjun's chest, and as renjun's hands travel over his body, he notices that jeno's cock is rock hard and gives it a squeeze. 

“do you want a second round?” jeno asks curiously before renjun plants a short kiss on his lips.

“well, only if you make my ass feel better than my nipples”, renjun laughs with a challenge in his eyes as he keeps on palming jeno's cock, and jeno growls playfully and leans over to whisper hot in renjun's ear,

“i won't disappoint you”.


End file.
